The Seventh Celestial Envoy
by Tamisin
Summary: Basically, Issun's journey as the 7th Celestial Envoy, but with unanswered issues like "Why does Issun hate water?" and "What happened to the adults in Ponc'tan, besides Ishaku?" Takes place from after Ammy boards the Ark to the beginning of Okamiden. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Drowning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OKAMI!**

The Seventh Celestial Envoy

By Tamisin

Chapter 1: Drowning

* * *

><p>Issun<p>

I stared at the closed door.

Ammy's not comin' back, is she?

She's really gone?

Forever?

I shivered, though not completely from the ice-cold water surrounding me. I needed to get to land, and fast.

Then I realized I couldn't swim.

"HEEELP!" I screamed. I've always hated water.

Luckily, Oki heard me and dove into the lake, but he wasn't nearly fast enough.

My head went under.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Oki<p>

I had been praying for Amaterasu's safe departure when I heard an annoying cry in my sensitive ears.

Very annoying. And getting louder.

After unsuccessfully trying to ignore it, I turned toward the sound's source: the lake.

Then I spotted what looked like a drowning green beetle.

No, that's not right, it must be something else.

I looked closer, and only then did I see that the beetle was Issun.

A _drowning_ Issun.

Uh-oh. Damn that Poncle, he should have learnt how to swim during his travels.

I immediately threw myself into the freezing water and sped towards him, his hat the only visible thing on him now.

And then even that disappeared.

Desperately, I took a deep breath and dove under the rippling water while reaching for the last place I'd seen Issun.

Then I felt something scrape my arm: his sword.

Grabbing him, I sprinted back to shore with the unconscious artist and carefully laid him down on the rocks. I stepped back to watch as Tuskle rushed over, my duty finished.

Tuskle got the water out of his lungs, then announced that there was nothing more that she could do. She ordered me to find Kai and tell her to bring Issun to Ponc'tan for further treatment.

And so, under the eclipse, I ran off to Yoshpet with the still-unconscious Issun.

* * *

><p>Extras from Tamisin<p>

~So, first chapter of first story=extremely short. Sorry, I haven't found my flow yet so the content is gonna be unsteady in the beginning (as will be my update schedule). All constructive criticism is welcomed! I need to improve! Thank you! :)

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcoming

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OKAMI!**

The Seventh Celestial Envoy

By Tamisin

Chapter 2: Welcoming

* * *

><p>Kai<p>

The snow had stopped, and the trees were whispering in the pollen-polluted wind. Surprised, I looked around, and when I realized my eyes weren't stinging from the flurries, I immediately clasped my hands to pray for the legendary white wolf, Shiranui, and Issun. The blizzard had been unceasing since the twin demons awoke, so this was a miracle.

_Perhaps they had been successful in subduing the evil..._

_No. I can't make any assumptions. Better to expect the worst, and hope for the best._

Determined to stop worrying, I turned away from the foreboding forest, only to spy a lone figure running down the hill from Wep'keer.

_Wait, is that... Oki?_

* * *

><p>Issun<p>

I can't remember much after I blacked out. It's all a blur of faint images and sounds. However, I clearly recall the moment I regained consciousness. I was in a bed, in Ponc'tan, the one place I vowed I'd never return to.

To sum it up, I was hysterical.

Here's a look at what happened:

I opened my eyes. Being the great swordsman I am, the first thing I reached for was my trusty weapon, Denkomaru, only to find soft leaf blankets. Confused, I sat up and blinked.

Leaf _blankets? Of this quality? I thought only Poncles were skilled enough to harvest them. Must've been mistaken._

Then I looked to my left and saw Denkomaru propped up against the wall along with my hat.

Ah ha!_ I knew they were there all along, I just, um, didn't see them..._

Mmhm very convincing.

Anyways, I jumped out of bed (with a slight wobble though, I admit), belted Denkomaru, tied my hat on my head, and waltzed out the door.

At first I thought I was still dreaming, so I pinched myself.

Still there...

Irritated now, I cut myself with my blade, and cried out when it went deeper than I intended.

I could only draw one conclusion: This was no dream.

The first thing I did was scan for anyone I knew. _Good, no Gramps._

Then I dashed down the path to the Central Mushroom and ran beyond it to the light in the distance. _The exit!_

As I sprinted the last few steps to the outdoors, I slammed into something, hard.

Dazed, I tried to focus on the obstacle.

"...GRAMPS?" I exclaimed.

"Welcome home, Issun."

And, partly from shock, partly from physical exhaustion, I fainted.

* * *

><p>Extras from Tamisin<p>

~Hallo hallo! Yes, this update took a lot longer than I expected, but I have excuses! (Won't bother listing them though because it doesn't make a difference ._.) Also, if you haven't looked up the National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo, for short), please check it out soon! It's a great imagination outlet! And don't forget, constructive criticism is the way to go for a better fanfic!

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Painting

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OKAMI!**

The Seventh Celestial Envoy

By Tamisin

Chapter 3: Painting

* * *

><p>Issun<p>

I groaned as I drilled another brushstroke. _How did I get in this mess again? Oh yeah:_

_1. Nearly drowned._

_2. Saved by Oki._

_3. Brought to Ponc'tan for treatment by Kai._

_4. Cut myself and fainted._

_5. Told by the healers that I couldn't leave until my cut (much deeper than I thought it was) healed._

_6. Caught by Gramps when I tried to escape again._

_7. Forced to practice painting as a punishment._

And so, here I was, in my room, being lectured by the old beetle head (A.N: You wear one too you know... _).

Frustrated beyond all reason by the current stroke, I threw down my brush and knocked over the ink, spilling it all over the paper.

"ISSUN!" Ishaku ranted. "How many times have I told you? DON'T WASTE THE INK! Do you KNOW how many plants we have to stew for it?..."

I zoned out about there, and started worrying about Ammy. The furball could get into a lot of trouble without me.

I figured it had been at least five minutes until I decided to pay attention again.

"...now clean it up, and then we can continue with your lesson," Ishaku finished.

I groaned again.

* * *

><p>Issun<p>

_Finally! It's over!_ I thought as I jumped out the door. The cleaning had taken about an hour or so, seeing as the ink had spilt all over the floor, and then Ishaku had to go teach the other Poncle children. While he was busy, I was free to roam Ponc'tan.

Like being confined in a dark, musty tree trunk was freedom.

_But still, I'd rather be anywhere other than that room._

I don't know why I brought my sketchbook along with me (maybe out of habit), but I decided to doodle seeing as I had nothing else to do.

So, I found a comfortable spot by the water, took out my brush, and drew a line. Then a squiggle, and another line. Feeling a bit happier staring at those simple, meaningless streaks of ink, I drew a few more. Then I started getting the feeling that something was forming, so I trusted my artist's instinct and continued, faster now.

My hand moved like it had a mind of its own, and soon I could make out, if just barely, what my instinct was telling me. I did not just have a doodle. Nope, it was a picture, and not just any picture.

It was a picture of Ammy.

* * *

><p>Ishaku<p>

I sighed. My grandson was a lot of trouble sometimes, but I guess I couldn't really blame him. His parents had died when he was just a kid, so I raised him to be an artist, just like his family.

I still remember the day my son left Ponc'tan to explore Nippon, leaving Issun in the care of his mother and me. He never came home.

My daughter-in-law was killed in the Great Flood. She and all the other adults of Ponc'tan sacrificed themselves to save the children from the raging waters by creating a Poncle ladder high enough to reach the top of the stump. I desperately tried to convince them that I could help, but they refused, saying that I was the Elder and that I had to teach the young Poncles the Way of the Brush. They each drowned, one by one, as the flooded river swept them away. How I wish I could have saved them! But water cannot be tamed by my brush, nor can it be sliced by my blade. I was helpless.

And so, I guess one can conclude that I was the cause of Issun's short childhood, seeing that I was so set on Issun being a great artist that I overlooked his happiness in favor of practice, practice, and more practice.

_If only I could turn back time..._

* * *

><p>Extras from Tamisin<p>

~HELLO! I decided to try and update early, to make up for the long wait last chapter. :) Some background info on the death of the adults in Ponc'tan, but that's not all that happened, this is only a brief overview. I can feel some ideas churning around in my head, I just need to organize them, so IDK how long until the next update... I've got a lot of projects due since its the end of the term, so expect a bit of a wait. I'll update as soon as I can!

Also, don't forget that constructive criticism is welcomed now and always will be! If I'm doing something wrong, or you think a character is OOC, don't be afraid to tell me! If I don't know, I won't improve!

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OKAMI!**

The Seventh Celestial Envoy

By Tamisin

Chapter 4: Escaping

* * *

><p>Issun<p>

I stared at the image of Ammy. I couldn't believe it. It was as if I was seeing her reflection.

_Why? Why did my brush... why did I paint HER? I thought I'd gotten over it..._

Angry at my weakness, I crumbled up the stupid piece of paper and made to throw it into the water below. But then, my arm stopped. I tried again, and realized that my hand wouldn't open. I looked at the ball of paper, and reluctantly stuffed it into my pocket.

_I'll get rid of it later._

I got up and stalked off to the Central Mushroom. I hated this place. Too many bad memories got dug up everywhere I looked. I had to get outta here!

Then, all of a sudden, I looked at my brush. My gaze wandered upwards to the exit of Ponc'tan, guarded by two Poncles. And down to my brush again.

I had an idea.

* * *

><p>Slowly, I crept through the shadows, hauling a pack of food over my shoulder. I glanced up to get my bearings. <em>Good, they haven't noticed me yet.<em>

I had stocked up on enough food to last me a week. It wasn't much for a human, but it was a feast for a Poncle. I decided to go over my plan in my head again.

It was simple, seeing as I usually leap first and think later. Sneak behind the guards. Attempt Veil of Mist to escape. Get as far away from the awful place as possible.

Easy, right?

Right.

I glanced around again. Nearly there.

Trying very hard not to make a sound, I crawled the last few feet to a patch of grass, right behind the guards.

_Well, here goes nothing._

I expertly drew Denkomaru, then flipped it so that the tip of the brush side was pointing at the backs of the Poncles. Then, I concentrated, hard, until the world felt like it nearly stopped. I could almost feel the fabric of existence just in front of my brush. Familiar with the experience, I confidently slashed two parallel strokes of ink across the fabric, and released my trance.

It would only be a few seconds. A few seconds to escape.

As soon as I felt that calm mist settle over my skin, I dashed for the exit, and didn't stop running until I thought I was a good distance away from the stump.

Success!

I fist-pumped and jumped in the air happily. I was free!

Then, I started walking away from Ponc'tan confidently, a victorious smirk on my face. _There's no way they'll find me now! _

As I strode down the path, the woods swallowed me up, obscuring me from any onlookers.

* * *

><p>Miya<p>

"Do you know where Issun is?" I asked Ishaku.

"Oh, um... no, as a matter of fact, I don't," He replied. "Wait, wasn't he wandering around Ponc'tan? I'm sure I saw him somewhere..."

"Thanks!" I left Ishaku in his thoughts as I skipped out the door of my house. Ishaku had been there to teach me painting, as he does with all Poncle children. My lessons were over now, though, so I was set on seeing Issun while he stayed at Ponc'tan. I still wished that he would live with us again, so I vowed I would convince him to at least visit more often.

Once outside, I did a once-over of Ponc'tan. No Issun.

Confused, I walked down the leaf ramp of my house and looked around again, slower this time.

Still no Issun.

_Where could he have gone?_

I decided I'd ask around until I found him.

* * *

><p>I sat down, exhausted. No one had even seen Issun, much less known where he was. Worriedly, I fidgeted.<p>

_Issun should be here. There was no place that I haven't checked already in Ponc'tan._

Sighing, I rested my head on my knees. _I'll get up and look again in a few minutes..._

After a moment, I heard a buzzing in my ears. I tried ignoring it, but it insisted on irritating me, so much so that I forced myself awake and searched for the source.

_Or sources_, I thought after realizing that it was just the guards gossiping about who knows what.

_Well, I'm awake now, and I might as well start looking for Issun again._

Stretching, I stood up and turned to the guards. _Maybe they've seen him somewhere... if anyone knows who enters and leaves Ponc'tan, the guards would._

Decided, I approached them.

"Hello, honorable guards, have you seen Issun anywhere?" I asked.

The one on the right answered first. "Issun? You mean Ishaku's grandson? Ummm... no, we haven't, or at least I haven't... What about you, Kon?"

This time, the left one answered. "Nope, not at all. Speaking of sightings, though, I think I remember seeing something flash..."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! It was like a green wind..."

"A green wind?" I questioned. "How can _wind_ be green? You can't see wind."

"I don't know," the right one said. "but, I know I saw _something_."

"Wait a minute, you said you saw a green _flash,_ right Kon? Any idea if that flash could be a Poncle?"

Kon stared for a moment, seemingly shocked, then replied. "By the gods! What if it was Issun? What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing, there's _no way_ it was Issun. Nobody can move that fast." the right one stated. "So don't go after that flash, okay Miya?"

But I had already dashed off.

* * *

><p>Issun<p>

I took my time reveling in my successful escape. The pollen in the air only helped to fuel my clumsy skipping, so much that I didn't realize where I was going until it was far, far too late.

I had been walking for a few hours before I noticed it.

Taking more time to identify my surroundings, I sat down on a nearby patch of snow and looked up. Then I wondered why there was no sun.

The demonic trees of Yoshpet had lengthy branches, of course, but they weren't long enough to have been able to completely block the sky. So, when I actually looked for it, I was shocked to find a halo of barely visible light in the place of the usual bright celestial body.

_Where are you, Ammy? What's happened to you?_ I thought. _Is this what the sun is supposed to look like? _

Panicked, I ran, and ran, and _ran,_ until I could run no more. I came to a stop in a clearing and flopped down, trying to catch my breath. _Good, I'm nearly out of this crazy forest,_ I thought.

Then, I had the strangest feeling, like someone was watching me. I glanced up, and froze. _This isn't the way out..._

Nope, because standing right in front of me, archaic designs glowing, was the Spirit Gate. And it was _open_.

Completely shocked, my mind broke down, and then started up again, racing.

_How did I get here? Why is it open? Who could have opened it? How can I find my way out of here?..._ it continued.

I was so frantic, I didn't comprehend being picked up until I was dangled in front of the demon's face.

"Well, well, well, who would've thought they'd find a _Poncle_ out here, all alone?" it sneered. "Did you come out of that stupid stump to catch a glimpse of our Lord's triumph?"

I struggled in the Namahage's iron grip, but it wouldn't let go.

"Ooh, you're a feisty one, aren't you? I like food with spunk, makes catching them so much more entertaining."

"_Let me_ _GO,_" I screamed. "or I'll use Denkomaru on you!"

"Hmm... I don't know if I want to. How about this, since you seem to be fascinated with that Spirit Gate over there, I'll escort you to the other side. Deal?" it snickered evilly.

"NOOO, DON'T!" I called desperately. Then I felt myself being thrown.

"Oops, seems like my hand slipped," it cackled. "Have fun, okay?"

The last thing I saw was the light of the Spirit Gate engulf me, then nothing.

* * *

><p>Extras from Tamisin<p>

~MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Bet you didn't see that coming! :D Anyways, SORRY! (xInfinity) School took all my time, and then I got grounded for just barely passing two subjects... soooo, SORRY! I plan to update sooner next time (hopefully...) Also, don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!

**Review!**


End file.
